Evergreen Eyes
by Drake Missing
Summary: The war is over, and the first winter holidays without the hanging sheet of gloom leaves Hogwarts almost deserted. Except for Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, and some bouncy underclassmen.
1. Chapter 1

Rubies and emeralds line the halls,  
Glinting brightly as their curtain calls.  
Remind me why we continuously gaze,  
Engulfed in their ridiculous seasonal haze.

The trimming, the bells, the fairytales,  
The gift of snow turning to hail.  
The annoying cheers that are repeated,  
Make my burning anger even more heated.

Retelling of the old story of Christmas,  
One of the things that make my ears rust.  
Stars and cookies and ugly sweaters,  
Who comes up with this crap each December?

The reindeer rides are infuriating,  
The music is overly nauseating.  
All the fruitcake and gingerbread,  
I'd rather be in a coma instead.

I try each morning to look my best,  
To stand out from all the rest.  
The frost making my appearance instead,  
Turning my nose an embarrassing bright red.

A white blanket covers my soul,  
How I wish black stained it whole.  
Release me from this holy Hell,  
So I may return to my desolate shell.

And thus, my pleas have been ignored,  
But you have found something to settle the score.  
Although I despise Christmas each year,  
Your evergreen eyes remind me there's more to what's here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You sure your not coming, Harry?" Hermione asked, poking her fuzzy head outside the train window. Harry stood on the station platform, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure. You and Ron need some alone time, and he needs to be with his family. He was with them only two months after the war ended. I don't want to butt in." Harry explained. Ron's ginger head shoved itself next to Hermione's, crushing the two heads together against the edges of the window.

"You're not butting in, mate. Mum really adores you. You're a member of our family and you know it." Ron pleaded. Harry smiled.

"I know, but you guys need this time alone. Even if I did come, you two would be shagging each other so much, it's as if I wasn't even there." Hermione laughed into her hand, Ron's eyes going wide.

"Wait, what?" The train whistle blew, the wheels starting to turn. Harry raised his hand, waving as the blushing faces of his friends passed by slowly. He continued waving, waiting until the smoke disappeared from view. Harry turned on his heels, starting his short journey back to the castle.

Christmas holidays. They seemed to have arrived faster than usual. At least Harry thought so. He loved the holidays. The ability to be alone and do as he pleased without anyone peering over his shoulder, questioning his every move. He was the only Gryffindor in his year for this holiday, probably in the entire school. Having the dorm to himself was something he was looking forward to.

Harry stepped inside the large oak doors, an abandoned foyer greeting him with barely a whisper. The Bloody Baren floated by silently as he muttered to himself, giving him an acknowledging nod before floating up into the stone ceiling. Harry smiled, making his way down the brightly decorated halls to his dorms, laughing with the occasional glittery fairy leaving a pine tree to hug his finger. The fairies seemed to have taken a fancy for him, for some odd reason. They tried to tell him why, but their voices only came as soft, tiny bells to his ears. Even so, he thanked them. When he did, the beings' faces seemed to brighten as they flew back into the trees, illuminating the pine's branches nicely.

Harry walked up the many stairs, feeling content as he did. Like the world was perfect. He approached the Fat Lady, the woman dressed in a long, billowing ball gown.

"Ello, Harry dear! Are you not leaving for the holidays again?" she asked sweetly.

"Not this year, my Lady. I'm staying." Harry replied.

"Well, Headmistress McGanogall has asked me and the other house portraits that the dorms are being moved here for the winter holidays, so the other houses are present inside as well. Only ten students are here, almost one from each year, and Gryffindor has the closest dorms to the Great Hall." the Fat Lady informed. "The pass is Stardust."

"Really? Stardust, I guess." Harry said, his voice filled with disappointment over his wishes for a quiet three weeks.

"Oh, Harry dear!" the lady called, Harry retreating his foot from the air. "Please don't be too mad with the current dorm arrangement. I told the Headmistress it was a horrible idea, but she wouldn't listen to reasoning if it stared her in the face."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows downward. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Harry dear. Go on inside." Harry nodded slowly, stepping inside the portrait hole, the common room holding eight people. They surrounded the fire, seeming to get along quite nicely.

Three Ravenclaws, third and seventh years, sat together on the couch, each of them inspecting the bright colors of Griffindor. Three Hufflepuffs, second, fourth, and sixth years, huddled closer to the fire, keeping each other warm. They were taking to a second year Slytherin, who was making himself seem even more superior than he ought to be. The students looked in Harry's direction, smiling and waving happily.

"Hi, Harry." the Cho Chang welcomed, smiling sweetly at the brunette.

"Hi Cho, everyone." Harry gazed around the group, counting silently to himself. "There are supposed to be ten of us. Isn't someone missing?"

"He's upstairs in the seventh year boys dorms." the Slytherin said. Harry smiled, walking toward the staircase.

"Harry." The brunette turned his head, Cho giving him a sympathetic face. "Good luck."

"Um... thank you, I think?" Harry said, walking up the spiraling stairs. His heart rate seemed to heighten. Who was in his dorm? Why would anyone think he'd be upset? It it was Zabini, he was going to punch someone. Or be sick. Or faint. No, he wouldn't faint, he'd be venerable. He'd punch something.

Harry turned the door knob, slowly creaking the door open. A man, about a head taller than he was, was casually laying on Nevile's bed, parchment and a Self Inking quill in his hand. The man had his suitcase at the foot of the bed, his shoes and socks removed. He had a dress shirt untucked from his pants. Platinum blonde hair was shining in the light. The man looked up revealing smoky silver eyes. The signature smirk he sported was more than burned forever into Harry's memory.

Much, much worse than Zabini...

"You lost, Potter? The train left, you know. I knew you were daft, but this just raised your ignorance bar."


	2. Chapter 2

"You lost, Potter? The train left already, you know. I knew you were daft, but this just raised your ignorance bar." Draco Malfoy sneered, propping himself on his elbow. Harry stared, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded, stepping inside the room. Malfoy sat upward, still holding his smile in place.

"I'm staying for the winter holidays, Potter. I thought it could be a wonderful opportunity to spy on you Gryffindors." Malfoy informed, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"Oh, bloody hell." Harry groaned, walking toward his bed. He closed the drapes, hoping to achieve segregation.

"I'm just as disappointed as you are." Malfoy called. "I'd rather be in Germany right now."

"Going to run away, Malfoy? Are you that scared of me you need to run to mummy?" Harry said angrily.

"If I could, I would. If anyone honestly needs me right now, it is my mum." Malfoy spat back. Harry could feel the annoyance in his voice.

"Do you miss your mum that much?" Harry asked, trying to hide his worry for the blonde. A clatter sounded. Harry's curtains were ripped open, Malfoy shoving him onto his bed, wrestling, throwing punches, hitting pillows instead of the boy's head. Harry grabbed Malfoy's fist, throwing one of his own, connecting with his face. Malfoy fell on the floor, a black bruise darkening on his eye. Harry pounced, pinning the blonde tightly.

"The hell was that for?!" Harry yelled, his breath uneven and struggling. Malfoy did the same, trying to release himself.

"You can insult me all you want, Potter. Don't you dare bring my mother into this!" Malfoy yelled, his voice echoing in the dorm. "Why do you think I'm even here? She's in hiding for crimes she didn't commit! I'm trying to keep her safe."

"How are keeping her safe when you have her wand? She's defenseless!" Harry yelled, using his knee against Malfoy's stomach. The blonde glared menacingly, finally finding his struggle futile.

"I gave it back." he sneered, venom dripping off his words. "I received a new one after my case was found innocent. You remember that, don't you? You testified for me." Harry jerked slightly, his grip on his enemy dying. "Why did you do that, Potter? You gave me a second chance I could never earn. Why?"

"I-I can't tell you." Harry's shoulder was pushed to the side, his prey becoming predator. Draco was now on top of Harry, firmly holding him down.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Malfoy! Get off of him!" Cho yelled angrily, her wand pointed at the blonde. Malfoy slowly stood to his feet, Cho dashing to Harry's side.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Cho asked worriedly, helping him back onto his feet.

"I think Wonder boy deserves a few more hits in the head." Malfoy said harshly, walking back to his previous place. He grabbed his shoes and cloak, exiting the room without another word.

"Are you hurt?" Cho fussed, checking Harry over intently.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"You gave him a nice shiner, didn't you?" Cho stuttered, smiling slightly. Harry shrugged.

"It honestly wasn't as satisfying as I though punching him would be." Harry admitted, breathing in deeply to relax his nerves. "Thanks for getting him off though. For a skinny guy, he weighs a ton."

"No, your just five foot one and ninety pounds, while he's six foot three and hundred and twenty. Quite the difference there." Cho explained without hesitation. Harry blinked at her, moving away slowly.

"Are you stalking me?" Harry asked, causing the girl to laugh.

"My eyes are magicked so when I see a person I don't need to guess they're sizes and such. It's part of going into the fashion spotlight." Cho giggled, her face beginning to blush even more. She gasped suddenly. "I almost forgot why I even came up here! Lunch is in the common room if you want anything. The other students and I were going to make a giant snowman afterword, Muggle style. I'd understand if you didn't want to come, it is childish."

"I'll go. I need to relieve this stress in other ways than punching a wall." Cho smiled brightly, the two racing down the stairs toward the bright and merry room.

"Are you going to put the carrot on the face, Harry?" a small Hufflepuff girl asked, carrying two shovels.

"I am." Harry smiled. "Only if I get to throw the first snowball at Cho."

"Not if I get you first!" Cho raced outside the common room, grabbing the plate of sandwiches left for them. The other students followed, laughter billowing though the halls. Harry rushed after them, hassling to put his cloak around his shoulders.

The air was cold and the snow was crisp when they ran outside, out of breath. Harry was pushed face first into the snow, smiling when the Hufflepuff girls giggled away. They're footsteps seemed to sink a foot deep into the snow, all headed the same direction. All but one set.

Footsteps, new by the looks of them, were heading toward the forest, dragging slightly at the toe, as if the prints were moping. Harry shook his head, removing his mind from such silly situations. He turned toward the students, planting a snowball directly on Cho's arse. She squeaked, throwing her own ball at Harry. A fight began, Harry smiling the entire time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Then I called my broom from within the school, grabbed it and started to fly. To my unlucky surprise, the dragon had somehow freed himself. I flew away from the arena to keep everyone safe, and led the dragon toward the school." Harry explained to the fourth through first years. Being as curious as they were, they wanted to know about Harry's run-in with the Hungarian Horntail. Cho and the other years sat in silence, remembering the event as it was told. The group huddled around the couch, warming themselves in blankets by the fire.

"Did you survive?" Victoria Gerald, a second year Hufflepuff, asked, her eyes wide. Edgar Pacord, the Slytherin boy, snorted.

"Obviously he did! He's still alive, isn't he?"

"Edgar!" Cho scolded, the boy jumping.

The portrait hole suddenly opened, the rest of the group looking intently at where the sound came from. Malfoy walked by, barely glancing at the collection of students. He had his black cloak in hand. It was soaked, as were his slacks and hair.

"Stop staring. Just continue playing house."

"I wasn't playing house, Draco! I was just listening." Edgar stood, trying to impress his elder. Malfoy snorted, walking up the stairs toward the dorms.

"Well, that was rude." Cho said, breaking the quiet.

"He's always like that." Edgar commented, returning to his spot. "He sneaks off every afternoon and just wanders. My friends and I followed him once, but he sent us back at the Entrance hall. I'm surprised he's back this early."

"Huh." Harry snorted, reaching for another cookie. "I really wish he didn't have such a snarky attitude. He's so difficult."

"That's what Pansy says. She also said he's become very distant lately. It has to do with his mother being gone."

"What's wrong with his mom?" Cho asked, her voice full of worry.

"She's on the run." Harry said, calling everyone's attention on him. "She's being convicted of torture, murder, and dishonesty in the court of law. His father was charged with the same, but they caught him before he crossed the French border. He was given the Kiss. They're keeping the case vague to the public until Narcissa caught."

"How horrible." Cho said sympathetically. "I've met the woman. She is amazingly nice. I could never imagine her performing the Dark Arts. I'm very fond of her, actually."

"I know. She saved my life." Cho looked at Harry, her curiosity peeked. Harry sighed. "On the day of the final battle, when I met Voldemort-" The younger students gasped. "-and I was hit with the Killing Curse, she was the one sent to check if I was really dead. She felt for my pulse, but instead of telling the Dark Lord, she asked me if Draco was in the castle. I barely whispered yes before she stood and told them I was dead." Harry paused, taking another bite of his cookie. "I owed her a life debt. She told me, right before her families' trial, to save her son in return. I agreed, and now Malfoy is off scot free. I tried to put in for her as well, because I know her accusing was false, but the Minister wouldn't have it. She didn't mind, as long as Draco was safe. Such a sweet lady she is."

"Have you told Draco?" Destiny Bits, a Ravenclaw, asked. Harry shook his head.

"No. Narcissa asked me to keep it a secret up until yesterday. She sent me an owl about her situation, her location, and that I can tell whoever I please. I burned the letter after reading it to keep her safe."

"How cool." Victoria said. "Your like a spy."

Harry laughed. "I guess you can think of it that way." Harry looked at his watch, standing to his feet. "It's time to visit little Teddy."

"Who's Teddy?" Edgar asked.

"My old professor's son. Teddy's mom and dad died during the war." Harry said sadly. "He's being raised by Madame Sprout. She adopted him since she can't have children."

"Can we see him?" Victoria asked, standing up. "I love babies!" The other children squealed in agreement, they're face lighting with excitement. Harry smiled widely.

"I think he would like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry laid on his warm bed, smiling to himself. The first week of holidays had been wonderful, believe it or not. The children behaved, Cho really took control and left Harry to himself, and not a single sign of Malfoy unless he was coming or going. Harry had already finished his homework, thanks to Cho and Destiny, had become a master at Wizards Chess after playing against Edgar and Victoria for hours on end.

Yet, something still felt... well, missing.

Harry didn't know what it was, but something was out of place. When conversing within his own mind, the thoughts always ended with Malfoy. Harry knew he shouldn't care, but the new footsteps every day in the snow, the need to stare when he walked by. Malfoy's daily escapes were awkward as well. He now left about twice a day, returning just to dry his clothing. All of it was so odd, and Harry wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry jumped, looking intently at the door. Malfoy stood there, drenched from head to toe. He wore a scowl, as if seeing Harry triggered a new form of hatred or annoyance.

"Just thinking." Draco snorted, throwing his cloak on Neville's bed. He undressed, tossing the wet clothing into a pile.

"Where have you been going every day?" Harry asked, his eyes trailing over his pale skinned body. Malfoy gave him a defensive look.

"Why do you need to know? It's my business." he spat, flicking his wand to dry the clothing. Harry watched intently as he redressed.

"I just want to know where you run off to. No need to jump down my throat." Harry said, trying to calm the man's agitated nerves. Draco grabbed his robes again, his face red with anger.

"Fuck off, Potter." The blonde bolted, escaping Harry's question. Harry jumped from his bed, reaching under for his ready Invisibility cloak. Harry had planned for this. He draped himself in the fabric, running to catch up with the blonde. He followed in silence as they exited the dorm, walking swiftly down the hall. Malfoy took a right, heading for the Entrance hall, just as Edgar explained at the beginning of the week. They walked out of the castle, the cold biting at Harry's ears immediately. Having a sweater at that moment never sounded so good.

They continued to walk, Malfoy pausing every few minutes to check for followers. Harry held his breath, trying to keep his heart under control. Draco was looking straight at him. His tongue swiftly darted out of his mouth, wetting his lips. The blonde sighed, continuing his journey toward the Forbidden forest. They continued for a minute, the trees casting darker shadows. Malfoy trucked on, stopping in a dark clearing. Harry watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth. He whistled, waiting in the dark, as if to hope something was about to jump out of the bushes.

Harry fell backwards, the tops of the trees illuminating in a rainbow of sparkling colors. Balls of bright light fell from the sky, gracefully meeting Malfoy at the bottom of the trees. Harry watched as his cold gaze turned to a lively smile. Not a sneer, an authentic smile. The colors filled the clearing, Harry realizing what they were.

Pine Tree Fairies. Hundreds of them.

"Hello there!" Draco called cheerfully, his welcome followed by hundreds of small bells. "I'm back!" More bells. Harry stared at the scene, his eyes wide.

"Alright, where were we?" Malfoy asked, one green fairy approaching his, the tiniest sound coming from it. Malfoy gave it a smile. "That's right. Thank you, Tinker Bell."

'Tinker Bell? Like Peter Pan's Tinker Bell? And is Malfoy understanding the bell sounds?' Harry thought, making himself comfortable on the snowy forest floor, just as Malfoy was doing. The fairies did a small dance around the blonde, settling on the ground in front of him, as if he was going to tell a story. The Tinker Bell fairy landed on his arm, Draco continuing to grin.

"I was talking about Potter again, wasn't I?" Harry's breath caught in his throat, the bells in a more hyper chime. "Okay, there was a rumor he found the Deathly Hallows in order to defeat the Dark Lord. I don't know how, but he did. I know where all three of them are, too, but I never told him." Harry listened intently, holding onto Malfoy's every word. "I found the Resurrection stone in a pile of leaves I was sitting in last month, and after finding it, I knew the Hallows were real. The Elder Wand is was Dumbledore's grave. I watched Potter put it back there. I didn't take that, I won't stoop that low. He also has an Invisibility Cloak. I don't want that though, I have one of my own. But Potter found all three of them before me. Granted, I had no idea what they were, but still. I just wish Potter would notice already. I've had the stone out in the open in front him many times, and he still doesn't pay attention, bloody git." Harry choked, his gagging sound echoing loudly. Malfoy's head jerked up, slowly scanning the surrounding clearing. His eyes thinned as he turned back to the intently listening crowd.

"Anyway, I know where all the Deathly Hallows are. I'm not going to use them, though. I'm not that evil. I'm going to lay low. I'll have him solve this by himself. Maybe, just maybe, Potter would pay a little attention to me. That's all I really want, for him to notice me." Malfoy looked down at his hands. "I have a feeling he's hiding something, too. He gets shifty when I'm around. He saved me from Azkaban, can't he just tell me what's on him mind already? I'm not that much of an arse, am I?" Harry stood to his feet, butterflies orbiting in his stomach. Harry stepped into the clearing, removing the cloak from his shoulders. He came closer to Malfoy's back, every fiber in his body telling him to stop, turn, and run. He ignored them, reaching out to touch the blonde's shoulder. Tinker Bell, who was very beautiful up close, gasped. She pointed at Harry, flying down into Malfoy's line of sight.

"What is it, Tink?" Malfoy turned around, his eyes widening. "P-Potter?" He rushed to his feet, the fairies on the ground flying into the air, surrounding the area yet again. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." Harry responded angrily, balancing his weight onto his feet. Draco blushed, backing away slowly.

"Which part are you mad at?" he murmured, his defenses lacking.

"None of it." Harry said, trying to relax his quaking nerves. "You just surprised me is all."

"I surprised you? You the one stalking me. I call that more of a surprise." Malfoy snarled, his mask creeping back into place.

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. I know your not the cold arse everyone makes you out to be." Harry said, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms, watching the breath clouds fly out of Draco's mouth.

"Who said that I'm an arse?" Malfoy yelled.

"You did. Not thirty seconds ago, you said you were an arse. Granted, that is true when your around people you have no reason to despise, but your really just a big softy. Aren't you?" Harry questioned, stepping closer to the disorderly blonde. Draco swallowed.

"So what if I am? Are you going to rush and tell your little friends? Or maybe use this as blackmail?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you hate me!"

"I do not." Harry huffed. Draco scowled, brushing off the snow from his cloak. Large flakes began to fall, the air crisping and blowing cold air into their eyes.

"Oh, really. Our past seems to contradict you. How about you prove it?"

"I saved you from the burning Room of Requirement, I saved you from your sentence to Azkaban, and I made your assigned probation officer leave you completely alone while your on school grounds. I honestly don't see how I can hate you when I kept you living and free in such dire situations." Harry explained, raising a finger at each example. Draco's eyes thinned. "I'd like the stone now, if you please. It needs to stay hidden."

"You didn't do a bloody good job of hiding it before." Draco said, his teeth beginning to chatter.

"I know that now. I'm planning to throw it into the lake." Harry explained. "It will look like any other rock at the bottom. Malfoy, please hand it over."

"Why? I could use it for whatever I want now. Try and stop me." Draco stammered, pulling the Resurrection stone from his pocket.

"Have you not read the story, Malfoy? The second brother committed suicide over that stone! I don't want to see you end up like that." Harry said, his tone comforting and strong. Draco's stomach fluttered slightly, his emotions trying to suppress the rising feeling.

"I never thought you cared, Potter. You of all people would love to see me dead." Draco growled, slowly twirling the black stone between his fingers. The fairies gasped, some going into tears at the thought of their friend gone. Harry looked around, glancing at the clustering lights. Malfoy continued.

"Suicide, murder, accident. It won't matter, I'd be gone, and you'd be happy." Draco instantly regretted his words, wishing for some way to reach out and rip them from his conversation and pound them into inaudible dust.

"They obviously think you need to stay alive." Harry said, reaching forward. He grabbed Draco's hand, the skin ice cold. Draco flinched, attempting to pull away, his efforts used in vain. He looked up, blushing at how close Harry was now. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Let's get inside, before you catch a bad cold. I have a feeling 'Tink' will explode if you stay out here any longer without proper warmth." The green fairy nodded, pointing toward the castle.

"No! I'm not done yet." Malfoy protested, trying to push himself away. "I like it here!"

"Malfoy, your lips are still blue from your last trip out here. Let's just go inside and talk this over."

"I told you, I'm not leaving! This is my hiding place, my safe haven! You leave!" Draco yelled, still struggling to be released. Harry sighed pulling his wand from his pocket.

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry said firmly, Malfoy's body stiffening tightly. Harry grabbed the blonde's waist, throwing him over his shoulder. "Sorry, but your not going to die. I'm sure your mother won't be too fond of me if I let you kill yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry carried the tray up the stairs slowly, watching the bowl of hot chicken soup carefully. How he was settled with this job was beyond him, but when your the one carrying a petrified Draco Malfoy over your shoulder with a hoard of Pine Tree fairies following you, being landed with the task of taking care of said Malfoy was predicted. Harry knew from the start what to expect when Malfoy was released from the bind. Rage, frustration, anger.

Harry opened the door to his dorm, walking toward the sneezing blonde.

"Took you long enough!" Draco said, covering his mouth with a tissue as he coughed. Harry smiled.

"Sorry! Dobby and Winky aren't working in the kitchens since... Anyway, I didn't know any of the elves, so it took longer." Harry said, placing the tray on the nightstand. "It's your fault your sick no matter how you look at it. You haven't eaten in three days, and you spent hours out in the freezing cold. It's a wonder you didn't catch a cold sooner."

"Heating charms and caramel creme pastries, Potter. The creme stuff is amazing." Malfoy said, instantly reaching for the cranberry muffin. He took a bite, slowly chewing the sweet. Harry watched as he ate, placing himself oh the edge of Dean's bed. They sat in silence, the wind from outside being the only noise. Harry watched as the Slytherin ate, his manners and educate remaining him of his mother. Harry needed to tell him, somehow, someway. Draco had the right to know of his mother's location. The only issue is how.

"I'm glad I caught you before that snowstorm hit. Poor Jalimus, he's still out there." Harry said, partially to himself.

"Who's Jalimus?" Draco asked, removing his attention from his soup.

"The owl George and Bill Weasley bought me for my birthday. Hedwig died saving me a little over a year and a half ago." Harry said sadly. "Jalimus is a combination of the names James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius. I thought about putting Snape's name in there, but I'm saving it for something special."

"Sirius? Like Sirius Black?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. He was my godfather. We were planning to live together after the war, but he died saving me from LeStrange." Harry looked down at his hands. "It happened in the Department of Mysteries. He passed through the Veil, so I don't even have a body to bury."

"Why you? Why would you have to bury his body?" Harry shrugged.

"His relatives aren't available. Bellatrix was working with Voldemort, your mother was too, and his other family are all dead. I'm the only one." Harry explained. Draco gasped, his body moving toward the edge of the bed.

"How did you know my mother was a Black?"

"There's a family tree printed on one of the walls at Grimmuald place." Harry leaned, flopping onto his back. "Damn house. It's creepy as hell, and Kreacher is just as bad. I can't tell you how many times I've rounded a corner, and saw something standing in the window, only to find the blasted elf sulking over his old masters." Harry said, scanning the railings on the ceiling.

"Oh, so scary, an elf! I'm shaking in my boots." Malfoy teased. Harry snorted loudly.

"What about you? Was life at the manor all smiles? It seemed like a nice place when I was there." Draco's looked at Harry, the brunette's arms spread on the bed like an eagle.

"I guess. It was a home. I lived happily with my mother and father, raised as a pureblood. Brainwashed, if you may." Draco said, his tone bored and flat. He pointed at Harry. "You stalked me in sixth year, surely you know everything!" Draco leaned forward, coughing loudly, his voice raspy and dry. He took a drink of pumpkin juice, gulping loudly. "What about you? Did the great Harry Potter have a glamorous childhood?"

Harry laughed. "Far from it, actually. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle on my mums side. They treated me like the dirt under their shoes." He paused, wondering where to start."From the day I could pick up a mop and use it I was given chores to do. Long lists everyday, clean this, wash that, pluck this, cook that. When I didn't meet standard, I was severely punished. The only time I had to myself during the day was when I was in my lonely cupboard."

"A cupboard? Like a pantry?" Draco asked.

"Not as big as yours, believe me. It's about half the size of a train compartment, if you need a comparison. It was under the stairs, and my fatty cousin loved to stomp on them so flakes if drywall would fall into my hair and eyes. I was in there for eleven years."

"Why didn't you just curse them and get it over with? Show them your superior and more powerful than they are?" Harry sighed.

"They thought if they treated me like garbage, they could stomp the magic out of me. I didn't find out till minutes after my eleventh birthday I was a wizard. I had received the letter long before that, but my aunt and uncle knew who they were from, and refused to let me read the letters. Every summer was about the same, but instead of the cupboard, I slept in a spare room. Even then it wasn't very nice. Not even a pillow to sleep on." Harry looked up slowly, the blonde's stare black.

"Look, it's fine now, I swear. I'm away from them now, they can't come within one hundred feet of me by Muggle law without getting arrested. I filed a Restraining order back in June. They can't touch me anymore." Harry said, trying his best to reassure the blonde.

"Like I worried, Potter. Obviously my image of your life of luxury was far off. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did." Draco said, Harry watching as he tried to be sincere. They sat in silence for minutes, looking at each other. Harry scanned Draco's face, taking in each distinct feature. The grey eyes, the high cheek bones, the thin pink lips. The way his bangs would hang low around his face. He could see Draco's eyes scan over his own face, stopping at his scar.

"I think I should go." Harry spoke suddenly, Malfoy jumping. Harry removed the tray from the nightstand. "You know, I found it very easy to talk to you."

"Y-yeah. You too." Draco said. Harry walked toward the door, balancing the tray on his knee to open the door.

"Potter." Harry turned, facing the bed. Malfoy's head was just peaking over the edge of the covers, only his eyes showing. "Thank you."

"No problem." he whispered. Harry walked back down the stairs, smiling as Cho came up to him.

"Did you tell him about Narcissa?" Cho asked, taking the tray from his hands.

"No. I will soon, though. I'm going to write to Kingsley for an update on her case so I'm up to speed before I tell him." Harry explained, looking around the room. "Where are the kids?"

"Edgar is teaching Victoria how to fly on a broom at the Quidditch pitch, Destiny is at the library, and the others are by the lake throwing stones at the ice." Cho said, send the tray back to the kitchens. "Why aren't you being updated regularly on her case? Doesn't the Ministry know your writing to her?"

"I'm not directly involved with the Ministry yet. I had to go through this long process just to be able to get basic information of Death Eater arrests. Asking for a specific person will be a pain. And no, they'd want her arrested if I told them I knew Narcissa's location."

"Potter! Your bird's up here making noise!" an annoyed voice called. Harry's face lit up. A shrill screech came after, a black owl flying down the staircase. The door slammed as the owl landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Speak of the devil. That should be her." Harry said. "Hi there, Jalimus." The owl hooted, raising the leg with a letter attached. Harry untied the bow, the scroll of paper landing on the floor. The owl flew toward fire, sitting in front to warm his frosted wings. Harry unraveled the parchment, Cho leaning to read over his shoulder.

They stood in silence as the words formed disbelief in their minds. Only one sentence was on the page.

Dear Harry,

I'm coming to Hogwarts for Christmas.

Love,  
NM

Cho looked at Harry intently, at a lost for words. Harry walked over to the couch, almost sitting on Jalimus. His green eyes were wide.

"Has she gone insane? What does she think she's doing? Coming to Hogwarts? That's the worse thing to do!" Harry muttered. Cho sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"She must want to see Draco. They haven't talked since the trial. They need to see each other." Cho explained. "You have to tell Draco now. No more secrets. Just come clean."

"No, I can't."

"Harry James Potter, you are acting like a coward." Cho said standing from her seat.

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Harry said, throwing himself back against the couch. "Ello Malfoy, I meant to tell you I've been talking to your mum and helping her while she's on the run without telling you and she's on her way here right now! Yeah, that'll go down well."

"No, that would just get you hit. Maybe you could try to win his friendship first, then lay the news down. Then he can let the news sink in more before he snaps." Cho explained, pacing the room. "Ravenclaws know what they talk about, Harry, so don't try to fight it."

"And how am I going to 'win his friendship' before Christmas? It's two weeks away, in case you forgot." Cho smirked, the wheels in her eyes turning. She leaned in close, her face inches from Harry's.

"Make him fall for you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me?" Harry said, his green eyes opening wide. "Make him fall for me? Cho, are you insane?"

"Maybe, but that's besides the point. If you need an explanation, I'll give it to you." Cho replied, smiling her sweet smile. Harry sighed.

"Please, enlighten me."

"You remember back in fifth year? That kiss in the Room of Requirement?" Cho asked, not even a blush covering her face. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. You were crying. It was..."

"Unenjoyable?" Cho asked. Harry looked away. "I completely understand. I was still on the edge over Cedric's murder, and my emotions were on a constant roller coaster. You hated my kiss, but you loved that spin the bottle moment with Ron last month. We all could see it. In other words, your gay."

"I'm not gay! I was with Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"Was is the key word. You dated for a while, broke up because of the war, got back together for a week before breaking it off again. And you haven't been with another girl since then. Everyone knows about your fling with Colin Creevy, so no need to hide it." Cho explained, smiling at the mental images a bouncy, curly haired blonde and a steady, messy haired brunette in bed.

"That's all it was! We both just got dumped and needed a shag. All I did was give us what we both wanted."

"You two were gone for three days."

"So? You cannot tell me you never had even the slightest interest in the same gender, and when you did, shagged them senseless." Harry said defensively.

"I did indeed. That Ashley Wish in Hufflepuff has got it going on. But this isn't about my sexual history, this is about you telling Malfoy about his mother without getting hit with a killing curse. Friendship isn't enough, considering your past, so lovers may place a barrier in Malfoy's eyes to at least keep you alive. You know how Malfoy's are about loyalty." Cho said, finally sitting down next to Harry.

"Cho, I'm not gay." Harry said sternly. Cho rolled her eyes, grabbing Harry's cheek. She pulled Harry towards her, slamming their lips together. Harry froze, his mind screaming at him to pull away. He shoved Cho's shoulders, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"What in Merlin's name was that for?" Harry asked, viciously scrapping his lips with his sweater. Cho smiled.

"Proving my point. You are gay." Cho gleamed, looking down to play with her well manicured fingernails. Harry rolled his eyes, accepting defeat.

"Why am I not mad at you right now?" Harry moaned. Cho laughed loudly.

"Because you'd die without a brainiac at your side. I'm like your second Hermione."

"Okay, lets say hypothetically I am to become lovers with Malfoy, what happens next? And what if Narcissa never actually shows, and what about afterword, do I just break it off with him? And how do you expect me to woo him in the first place?" Harry asked, Cho snapped her fingers.

"Hogsmeade." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Take him to Hogsmeade, tell him your looking for Christmas gifts, and keep a mental note of what catches his eye. Go buy candy or something, ask him if he wants anything, and note what he gets. The robe shop, the joke shop, Three Broomsticks, even that high priced jewelry store. There are so many possibilities to win him over, and when you drop the news about Narcissa, it won't affect him as hard." Harry sat, contemplating over the new information being feed to him. They remained in silence, Cho smiling the entire time. Harry sighed.

"Why can't I just tell him and get hit?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm tired of seeing you lonely and acting third wheel to all of our couple drama. You need a man, and I think Malfoy could be your guy. Where's that fabled Gryffindor spirit?" Harry closed his eyes, groaning. She was right. He was a tad lonely, but nothing his right hand couldn't fix. Then again, the feeling of another persons hand was amazing. Or other parts of their anatomy.

"Fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco sneezed, rubbing his nose for the umpteenth time with the tissue. He rarely was sick, and when he was, he got over it easily. It was getting there that was so hard. His boredom was starting to poke at him, and he had been writing a poem for who knows how long now. The ending didn't feel right though. There was something missing in his poem, and he needed to find out what. It wasn't a need, per-say, more like a small thought scrapping the back of his head, begging for an answer.

"Malfoy, you awake?" Draco jumped, screaming a short scream a the door opened suddenly. Potter stepped inside, holding back a laugh.

"What the bloody hell, Potter? Ever heard of knocking?" Draco yelled, settling down against the headboard.

"I'm sorry! I didn't expected you to wet yourself." Harry said, walking over to his bed. He shuffling in his bag a moment. Draco scowled, flipping the bird. Harry laughed.

"There's the Malfoy I know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked defensively, his voice a tad high.

"Hey, you have anything planned tomorrow?" Harry asked, ignoring the previous question. Harry continued pushing through his bag, faking to look for a certain item.

"Why are you asking me?" Draco said with a sneer. "You have your friend Chang to flock around with."

"Cho is going to supervise the kids and take them to the lake to skate on the ice. I'm not much of a skater." Harry said, pulling a blood flavored lollipop from his bag. "I need more of these, some sugar quills, and some stuff for Christmas presents."

"Why do you need me to help you shop?" Draco asked.

"I'm horrible at picking gifts. You seem to have a knack for it, so I was wondering if you'd like to come along." Harry placed the sucker in his mouth, the metallic taste sweet and alluring. He sat himself on his bed, looking over his glasses at the blurred blonde. Silence overflowed, the air becoming think with tension. A sigh.

"Fine. But your buying me lunch, and so help me, if I hear one complaint from you, I'm leaving." Harry's face lit up like a fire.

"Great!" Harry said, surprised at his own sound of excitement. Draco snorted, reaching for the nightstand. He grabbed a book, opening the creamy pages. Harry squinted as the blonde placed thin glasses on his nose, coughing before settling down again. Draco started to read, his eyes moving across the page. Harry shifted, the movement calling the man's attention.

"Like what you see, Potter?" he said, the edges of his mouth positioning into a smile.

"I didn't know you wore reading glasses." Harry said, staring at the rare sight.

"I need them for more than reading. I technically need these to see mostly everything farther than fifteen feet away from me or five feet closer to me. I never wear them unless I'm reading." Malfoy explained, his tone flat and monotone. "I thought you knew that."

"I didn't. Why do you have to wear them?" Harry asked. Malfoy closed his book with a sigh, removing the glasses.

"I bought them after the final battle. There were multiple spells being fired, I just happened to be inches away when two killing curses intersected, and the light affected my eyes. Granted, it's not much right now, but my sight is getting worse."

"How ironic." Harry said, smirking over the lollipop. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Must you eat that ball of sugar here? It's making disgusting sounds." Draco moaned, placing his glasses back on his face. Harry's wheels turned.

"Why? Wishing it was you?" he said, Draco giving a 'Hey!' as Harry ducked the book aimed for his head.

"I'm not a pouf, Potter!" Malfoy yelled, his cheeks bright pink. "Get out!"

"Your reaction says otherwise. And you just accused me of fanning over you not thirty seconds ago!" Harry argued. Draco scowled, a deeper blush taking his cheeks. "Besides, this is my bed, I can be here if I want. You, on the other hand, are not in your bed, but Neville's."

"What?" Draco exclaimed, jumping off the bed, landing on the floor. Harry opened into laughter, holding his stomach. "That's Longbottom's bed?" Draco feverishly rubbing his arms, attempting to remove whatever substance's were on the sheets. He muttered under Harry's laughter, his face still in a heavy blush.

"Come on, it's not that bad. It's only Neville. It could have been Ron, and I happen to know how much he feels it's okay to get down and dirty in there." Draco went pale.

"Potter, I'm going to hex you. For taking my away my sanity." Draco said, feeling his pockets for his wand, Harry laughing as he ran outside the room. A bang shattered the door as it closed, Harry screaming before his chuckle continued.

"Your an idiot!" Draco yelled, still sitting on the cold floor. He sneezed, repairing the splinters of the door. He leaned his head against the bed, sighing. The blonde closed his silver eyes, a chill running down his spine.

'You have anything planned tomorrow?'

"...Damn it."


	6. Chapter 6

"What about this? Would Hermione like this?" Harry asked, picking a book on Succubus culture from off the shelf. He showed it to his left, the being sighing.

"How am I supposed to know? She's your friend." Malfoy groaned, pinching the bridge of his bright pink nose. Harry breathed in.

"Look, if your going to be impossible, we can just go back and waste the day." Malfoy rolled his eyes, reaching up toward the top shelf, pulling a thick book with red leather binding toward them. 'Official Wandcrafter's History'. He pushed it onto Harry's chest, the air forced out of his lungs.

"You said she was a know it all, give her something not much is known about. Make her scratch her fuzzy head a little." Draco said, turning his back to the brunette. "If you could excuse me, I'm in the need for something as well."

"Don't be gone long, we have more to do!" Harry called, a groan sounding from around the corner. He placed the two books in his basket, walking toward the front desk. Being as it was Saturday, Hogsmeade was full of people, not as many as normal due to student's being gone, but enough to make Harry wish to beat the rush. The bookstore was the first place, since shopping for Hermione was most difficult. Next was the robe shop for Fleur's maternity robes, the joke shop for Ron and George to mess with, and various treats for the others. Harry knew this could make horrible gifts, especially to Fleur, but who could blame him? Harry never pocked out gifts.

"Potter, put this in the basket, too." Draco said, a book with a black velvet cover extended in his hand. Harry grabbed it, snorting slightly.

"'Poetry Through the Ages.', Malfoy? Didn't think of you as such a pansy." Harry teased, a punching in the arm making him flinch.

"I'm sorry for showing interest in something other than kicking your sorry arse." Malfoy drawled, reaching to ring the bell on the counter. A feeble woman came from behind a curtain, her face brightening at the sight of them.

"Draco, dearest! 'Ow 'ave you been doin'?" the woman said, shuffling toward the register. Harry tried not to laugh, her speech like that of Jamaican native.

"Very well, Evelyn. As beautiful as ever, I see." Draco complimented, his face smiling brightly. The elder blushed.

"What brings you 'ere? Anothe' poetry book?" she said, taking the three books from the basket.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I finish last week's purchase yesterday and wished for another."

"Who is this chou 'ave wit you?" Evelyn asked, tapping the covers with her wand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said kindly, nodding in her direction. She blushed again, carefully packing the books into a paper bag.

"Alrighty, boys. That'll be two Galleons. 'ave a good day." Harry placed the coins on the counter, Draco grabbing the bag as he said his last goodbyes. They stepped out into the nipping storefront, Harry instantly shivering.

"Robe shop next, correct?" Draco asked dully.

"Yeah. I need to get maternity robes and whatever else could pass as a gift." Draco gave him a shocked look.

"Did you knock some poor girl up?" he asked, his voice nothing but sarcasm.

"Oh, ha ha. It for Fleur. Her and Bill are having their first child." Harry said, staring their walk toward the shop. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow.

"Fleur? That hot French chick you faced in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yeah. She married Bill Weasley two years ago. Their wedding was interrupted by a Death Eater raid. I was forced to leave." Harry said sadly, quickly trying to change his mood. "Anyway, baby number one is on the way, and I want to get her something nice for ruining her wedding. They plan for it to be born in June."

"You didn't ruin her wedding. You-Know-Who did." Draco said, turning to open the robe shop's door handle. A bell chimed, a blur of purple sparkle hitting their eyes.

"Ello boys! Today's promotion: Everything with a purple tag is half off!" the clerk said preppy, walking away with a swift of her skirt.

"I hate it here." Draco mumbled. "Come on, lets get this over with." Harry followed as they went toward the woman's area, scanning for baggy-looking robes.

"Her favorite color is baby blue, so lets try to stay to stay towards that." Harry commented, reading signed leading further into the store.

"There the blasted things are." Draco exclaimed, grabbing Harry's wrist as he marched toward a window. The plaque above said 'Maternity', just what they were looking for.

"Okay, so baby robes for a blonde French woman in her second trimester of pregnancy. I expect she's showing, so we're looking for something with growing room. Is she one of those happy pregnant women?" Draco asked, looking through the more fancy robes.

"I guess. She is moody, but happy none the less. Radiating actually." Harry said, scratching his head. Draco nodded, tugging three robes, baby blue, purple, and dark maroon, from the rack, holding them in front of Harry.

"I need you to hold these." He took his wand from his pocket, muttering a Transfiguration spell. Harry watched as he morphed, the exact replica of a baby-filled Fleur in front of him.

"What do you think your doing?" Harry asked, his eyes gaping wide.

"I am trying on ze robe wizout 'aving to guess 'er zize." Draco-Fleur said, the accent making Harry's ears hurt. Draco took the blue one, draping it over his shoulders. "You are right, Pottare, baby bloo does fit 'er." Harry giggled through his fingers, watching as the he-she continued trying on robes, one after another. A pink one, a black one, one that resembled something Hagrid would wear. It concluded with the first three they selected, Draco transfiguring back into himself.

"God, I love being a woman sometimes. So much more entertaining to shop for."

"Huh? How?" Harry asked, laughing slightly.

"Do you realize how huge Fleur's tits are? I could not stop honking them! Bill is lucky he jumped on her hobby horse before some other loser." Draco admitted, grabbing the bag from of the cashier counter.

"So your a tits guy?" Harry said, his voice disappointed. Draco snorted.

"Please, you sound as if you think I'm straight." Draco said with a sneer, expecting an insult in return. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, Draco looking his way.

"Your gay." Potter said, more of a statement than a question. Malfoy clapped slowly, his face radiating with sarcasm.

"Good job, Potter, it's not like I avoid girls and dated Zabini for three years or anything." Draco said, waving his arms dramatically. Harry smiled wide, running to catch up with the blonde.

"Well, I guess that's one thing we have in common." Draco looked at him with disbelief.

"Hold on, your gay?" Draco asked, adjusting the bag handle pinching his palm.

"I didn't find out until recently. Cho kinda helped me discover it." Harry said, blushing a deep shade of red. Draco sneezed, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. Harry looked at him with care, noting the redness of his nose. "Do you still have a cold?"

"Slightly. My nose is still clogged."

"And bright red." Draco blushed, turning away.

"Don't mention it! It's humiliating!" Draco said, covering his face with his hands. Harry laughed, reaching to pry the mittened hand's away from Malfoy's face.

"No it's not. It's normal for your nose to be red in the winter. I hate to admit it, but your kinda cute with your nose like that." Harry said, cupping Draco's face. The blonde flinched away, turning his head toward the other side of the street.

"L-lets just go to our next stop." he mumbled.

"The candy store for Ron, Ginny, and Teddy. Then I'm finished." Harry said, continuing their walk down the snowy cobblestone. "This'll be the easiest, you honestly don't even need to come in."

"I am coming in. Maybe I wish to buy something. Like chocolate frogs or strawberry whips." Draco said as they turned another street corner. "I'd prefer lunch before that, though. If I remember correctly, I was promised a lunch paid by you, Potter. I want to go to Three Broomsticks, make it happen." Harry looked at his watch. 11:47.

"Alright, Malfoy, but on one condition." Harry said shoving all the bags he carried in Draco's path. "You carry the rest of the bags."

"That wasn't part of the deal, Potter!" Draco yelled, stomping his foot in the snow. Harry shrugged his shoulders, Draco's slumping. "Why me?"

"Payback for throwing the book at me." Harry said, motioning for the blonde to take the bags. Draco groaned, taking the other handles into his already full hands. He mumbled to himself, wallowing in melodramatic self pity. They trudged across the street, the warmth of the restaurant inviting. They stepping inside, Harry's glasses fogging at the new heat. Draco moved toward a far booth, his normal seat Harry knew.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me pry these blasted strings from my fingers?" Draco snapped, tossing his hair to the side with a casual head jerk. Harry nodded, taking the sacks from the left hand, setting them on the ground under the table. Draco continued muttering, pealing the jacket he wore from his shoulders, a tight black long sleeve tee shirt covering his chest. Harry stared as he moved, the muscles under the material seeming to call him. He sighed, his own thoughts sending him into distress. Damn Cho and her horribly brilliant mind to hell.

They sat at the same time, Harry then removing his own coat. He could feel eyes burning into his body, trying not to look at the source until the clothing was settled. He turned to face the table, Harry and Draco's eyes meeting instantly. They continued for what seemed like hours, both of them trying to refrain from blinking.

"What can I get for you boys? Butterbeer?" the waitress asked, her voice causing Harry to jump.

"Oh, yeah." he stammered.

"And two roast beef sandwiches please." Draco said confidently, smiling at the woman. She wrote the orders down, walking back into the kitchen. Draco placed his elbow on the table, his head leaning in his hand. Harry watched as he stared out the window, blushing slightly when he moved a strand of blonde hair behind his ear.

"I'd prefer if you stopped staring, Potter. It's starting to get annoying." Draco said, keeping his eyes outside the window.

"I'm not staring." Harry said, his voice shaky and high. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Your horrible at lying. Honestly, it's no wonder your in detention all the time." Malfoy looked at Harry intently, scanning his face. "Not only do you blush, but your left eyebrow twitches." Harry covered his eye, ashamed.

"Oh, and your some master at lying?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Try me. Ask me anything, and you won't be able to tell if I was lying or not." Draco dared as their butterbeer was placed in front of them.

"Um... What's your favorite color?" Harry asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Evergreen. Honestly Potter, ask something meaningful. Not that kindergarden crap." Draco said, smirking. "Ask me something I'd want to lie about."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry asked, knocking his head back to gulp half of his butterbeer. Draco sighed.

"Depends on what you want to know. Ask me anything. My past, my relationships, anything." Draco sipped his own butterbeer, licking away the mustache left behind.

"Fine. Relationships, how many and how intimate?" Harry said, trying to extend the conversation. "You said something earlier about Zabini."

"Trust me, he wasn't the first. Before him was Callon in Hufflepuff, then another Slytherin named Riley, then a Ravenclaw named Finn. After all of that, I settled with Blaise up until a year ago, when Pansy finally caught his eye. I hate having to break up with people, so when he ditched me for Pansy, I felt free." Draco explained. "All I wanted in each relationship was sex, nothing more." Harry stared him in the eye, looking for any sign of a fib. Malfoy's face remained solid, no flinch or movement in any facial feature.

"I give up. Which part were you lying about?" Harry asked, flopping his back against the cushioned booth. Draco laughed.

"The lie is staring you in the face. Even a dunderhead like you could guess it." Draco sneered, bringing his napkin to his pink nose to muffle another sneeze. "Think about it."

"Was it one it one of the people you dated?" Harry asked, clueless.

"No." Draco said.

"About Zabini leaving you for Parkinson?" Harry guessed again, his voice quiet and uneven.

"No, that's true."

"Then what else is there?" Harry said, throwing his hand's in the air.

"The sex, Potter! I don't just want a person who want's me physically, I want a loving person who makes me happy, sad, angry, and would love me if I wasn't me." Malfoy said, rubbing his temples. He paused a moment, breathing in deeply. "I wish for a happy relationship that will last, not just be a fling with someone who only wants to say they got in bed with a Malfoy. Someone that will honor what we have and not kick me out for the next best thing."

"I never thought of you as a hopeless romantic. You were such a cold arse to me back in the day I never would have guessed." Harry teased, smiling. Draco looked at him with disbelief.

"You cannot tell me you don't want the exact same thing. I know about you and Creevy."

"Of course I want that! Not sure I'm ready for it though. I'm sure that special person come one day, sooner or later." Harry said, watching as Malfoy's emotion thickened.

"So your just sitting here waiting for a miracle? It may be Christmas, but that doesn't mean some sexy hunk of a man with a bleeding heart will just show up with a bow over his dick, waiting for you to 'open' him." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That's quite the imagination." Harry commented, sexual images tracing his mind. Imaged of a naked Malfoy, blushing and ready for him under the Christmas tree. The real Draco blushed, his guard dropping.

"Shut up." he whispered, plates clacking in front of them, two roast beef sandwiches, and refills on butterbeer being placed on the table. The two ate in silence, the tension rising yet again. Harry watched as he ate, his temples pulsing with every bite.

"What are you planning for Christmas?" Malfoy asked, dapping his mouth with a fresh napkin.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, his thoughts breaking in his brain.

"Christmas? What are you doing?" Draco asked again. Harry shrugged.

"Same as every year. Open gifts, give gifts, put them away, hang with whoever is here, go to diner with the staff, and then spend the rest of my night alone." Harry said, biting a bit of crust he pulled from the bread earlier.

"Who are you giving gifts to?" Draco questioned.

"The Weasley family, Hermione, Cho, Moganogal, and someone I'm not prepared to tell you about." Harry said. "Well, the gift for that person isn't really a gift, more like a reuniting. This person hasn't had contact with his parent for months, so the parent and I have been talking, and they're coming to Hogwarts on Christmas."

"This person a crush of yours?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry could feel his cheeks blush.

"So what if he is? It's not like I planned for they're parent to come, she's coming on her own accord."

"So your crush is a man, and the parent is a woman." Harry choked.

"I didn't say that!" Harry yelled, his voice cracking. Malfoy laughed into his hand, Harry finding the sound rather cute.

"You used pronouns, you dunderhead! He for the crush, she for the parent. It's like your talking about me or something!" Draco continued laughing, Harry faking a smile. The blonde sighed deeply, drinking more butterbeer. "I think you were right, Potter. It is easy to talk to you."

"Is it?" Harry asked, still pink.

"It really is. I always thought of you as a self centered wanker with a hero complex, but only one third of my thinking is correct."

"Which part was right?" The brunette as the wheels in Draco's head turned.

"The fact your a wanker."

"Hey!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry unloaded the bags by his bed, flexing the red striped hands. Draco did the same, groaning.

"Honestly, Potter. Three bags of candy?" Draco said sarcastically, bending down to fish through the largest of the bags. Harry had to force himself to look away from the curve of his arse through the cloak's masking fabric.

"Stop complaining. I bought you a shit ton of gummy mushrooms." Harry said, tugging his cloak from off his shoulders. Draco stood up again, a large bag of multicolored shrooms in his hand.

"And I thank you for that, but if you please excuse me, I'm going to the hollow. I haven't visited Tink and the other fairies in a day, I don't plan to stop now." Draco pulled his cloak tighter around his person, swapping his soaked scarf for a dry one. "Please don't follow me this time!"

"Wouldn't dream on it!" Harry yelled as the blonde exited. No sooner did he leave, Cho charged in, a purple notepad and self inking quill in hand.

"Okay, what did you learn?" she asked, the door slamming shut.

"You were right, I am undeniably homosexual." Harry said, plopping back onto the red sheets. Cho rolled her almond eyes.

"I meant about Malfoy. His liked, dislikes, you know!" She sat down on the bed, crossing her pajama clad legs. Harry thought for a moment, wondering what to say.

"He's a poetry geek, likes those gummy mushroom things, and tends to stare at this one ring with a sapphire in the middle at that jewelry store you mentioned. He likes Muggle rock music, which scared me, and wishes to one day live a happy gay life. He hates Gryffindor house, which is a given, and he has some fascination with woman's underwear."

"Slow down, Harry, I can only write so fast." Cho pleaded, her quill scribbling on the pad. Harry watched as the feather swished.

"One more thing. He really likes the fairies in the pine trees. They make him smile." Harry said, remembering the hoard of lights following them to the dorm room not five minutes earlier.

"Okay, I think I know exactly how you can woo him." Cho said, circling certain words. "buy the ring, wear the panties, and bring the fairies. These are your keys to his heart."

"Why the panties? Can we skip that?" Harry moaned. Cho shook her head.

"Nope. Got to wear them. Don't worry, I have a really cute dark green pair with black lace you can borrow. I haven't worn them since Ashley left for winter holidays." Cho explained, smiling devilishly.

"For all that is magic." the brunette groaned.

"Stop whining, Harry. At least your not wearing the entire outfit. It comes with a matching corset, and I don't know if you have the balls to wear that." Harry kicked her knee, making her laugh slightly.

"I'll wear it, just to prove to you I do have balls!" Harry said scowling at her smiling face.

"I knew you would." She looked back at her pad, studying the words. "I think we should execute the plan on Christmas Eve, so not only is it romantic, but just in time for Naricissa to arrive. Malfoy'll end up with not only his mother back, but the ring which you will by as a wooing gift, and a 'ready for action' Scarhead. It's a three item set!" Cho said excitedly.

"I'm not an item!" Harry said, sitting up onto his elbows. Cho cocked an eyebrow.

"Come now, Harry, is this really the time to discuss such a trivial subject?" Cho said, eyeing the brunette jokingly.

"Fine, just go get the corset and see if it fits. I need to wrap these gifts and owl them to the Burrow." Harry said, watching as the girl bounced off the bed humming to herself.

"Don't think of backing out now! You've put out, time to take what's coming to you!" Cho called from the bottom of the stairs. Harry snorted, pulling his legs over the bed.

"I don't plan to!"


	7. Chapter 7

Harry tightened the hold on his jacket, his breath coming out in clouds as he stood outside the doors leading inside Hogwarts. It was Christmas Eve, a day he had been hoping for since Saturday earlier that week. After days of anticipation and waiting, Naricissa would arrive to see her son. Harry checked his pocket again, the square making his heart flutter with nervousness. The sapphire ring was in that box, waiting to be given to it's rightful owner. Harry knew it would be costly, and it was. Fifty galleons, gone on the spot. It was a beautiful ring, shining when the sun hit it directly. It was no wonder Draco had his eyes on it.

Cho had finally found the corset she was willing to let his borrow earlier that day, the revealing clothing make his stomach tie in a knot. He was going to have to wear it. In front of someone. Who happened to be Malfoy. Harry was surprised a man could be attracted to something like this as he tried on the tight fabric. It fit him perfectly, every curve showing distinctly with each angle. Harry couldn't help but admit he was sexy. Even so, he looked ridiculous, and ended up rejecting the idea altogether, no matter how much Cho pleaded with him.

Harry and Draco had spent much time together after the day in Hogsmeade. They visited the grassy clearing with the abundance of Pine Tree fairies almost daily, which is where the blonde was currently. Their status went from eternal enemies to friends in a period of a few days, and Harry was proud if that fact. As it turned out, Malfoy wrote poetry himself. Harry caught a glimpse of one he was contemplating over, only for him to cover it with his forearm and scowling at him. Harry also caught a few other quirks about the blonde. The real reason he refused to wear the glasses for activities other than reading was he thought they would ruin his complexion. It ended up the reason he befriended the Pine Tree fairies was because they thought his hair was made of sunshine and good fortune. The one thing Harry liked most about Draco was when he slept, he had the sweetest smile. A small one, barely noticeable unless you stopped and looked closely.

Harry enjoyed watching while Draco sleep. No words, no worries, just the two of them. It calmed Harry excessively, Draco's steady breathing all he needed. Once, Harry went to touch his cheek, only for the sleeping figure to lean into his hand, a soft mewl quietly sounding. Harry couldn't sleep that night. His mind was racing far too fast.

Harry's ears pricked, the sound of crunching snow coming his direction.

"Harry, it's me." a whispering voice said in his ear, making him jump. A gentle hand pressed against his shoulder, a hand Harry trusted. He nodded to the nothing, opening the large door back inside. A wave of warmth escaped the building, Harry holding the door open before stepping in himself. His body was pulled forward, arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly by a flurry of black and blonde.

"Thank you, darling. For going through the trouble of sneaking me in even though I'm wanted." Naricissa said into his neck, squeezing him tighter. Harry chuckled.

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to get upstairs. But the charms back on." Harry said, his voice muffled by the wavy hair. Naricissa straightened he back, taking her wand from her pocket and casting Disillusion charms around her cloaked figure. Harry walked down the corridor, smiling at the hand gripping his.

"How may I repay you?" she whispered as they reached the moving staircases. Harry shook his head, melted snow landing on the floor.

"You don't need to." he whispered back, waiting for a certain stair line to finish it's course. "We're almost there." They continued on in silence, Harry's heart beating faster and faster. He could feel Mrs. Malfoy's hand tense, hear her breath hitch and her footsteps waver. The various paintings greeted Harry with smiles, the brunette waving back. They stopped at the Fat Lady, her face red from alcohol.

"Ello, Harry! You should be inside, celebrating." she blubbered.

"I plan to do that. Stardust." The portrait creaked open, red and yellow bursting forth. Cho rushed toward Harry swiftly.

"Did she come?" she asked quietly, a look of hope on her face. The other students look their direction, silence enveloping them in tension. Harry nodded.

"It's alright Mrs. Malfoy, they know."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Cissy? We're partners in crime, we've reached that point." Naricissa said, removing the charms from her body. Victoria gasped.

"Your so pretty!" she said from her seat on the couch. Naricissa giggled at her blunt outburst.

"Thank you!" she said, removing her soaking cloak and drying it.

"You must be hungry." Cho said, leading the mother to an empty armchair by the crackling fire. "Could we get you anything?"

"Is there butterbeer? I haven't had any since my own years in Hogwarts." she requested. Collecting her skirt underneath her, she sat, sighing loudly. "Something warm. Traveling in the snow and hail for a week is more exhausting than I ever expected."

"Considering you did it on a whim." Harry teased.

"It was not on a whim. I had hoped to visit Hogwarts to see my baby, but I didn't want to just show up out of the blue. I wanted it to be special, and since Christmas was close, I thought why not? I sent a quick owl notifying Harry I was coming, so I appearated to London, and walked from there. Security was tight, I barely made it to Platform 9 3/4 to follow the tracks here." Naricissa said, taking the goblet from Cho's hands.

"Did you get hit by a train?" Victoria asked, Edgar covering his mouth with his hand. The group burst into laughter, Harry grabbing a mini treacle tart from the table.

"If I did, dear, I wouldn't be here, not would I?" the woman asked, smiling wide. Victoria blushed, pouting her fake pout.

"How is Draco, by the way?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, according to Harry, head over heels in a bromance." Cho said, the mother laughing.

"Tell me more!" Naricissa asked, taking another sip from her goblet.

"You're the key part of his plan to win him over!" Edgar said suddenly, Harry instantly jumping over to his side to cover his mouth. She raised her eyebrow, a devious look on her face.

"Oh really? How interesting."

"Trust me, he is such a loser at wooing." Cho said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm doing just fine wooing!" Naricissa laughed into her hand, snorting once.

"If only I had as much energy as you young people." she said happily. She turned toward Harry, her eyes shining with glee. "Don't worry, darling. You have my permission to 'woo' my son. He deserves to be happy, after what he's seen, been through, and lost. You're the only one who knows exactly what he's been through, and can comfort him him when he is in need of it, love him continuously, and help him fulfill his dreams." Harry removed his hand from Edgar's mouth, at a loss for words. The girls moaned sweetly, aww's of adoration coming from the entire room. Cho clapped her hands, matching the large crackle from the fire.

"Now that that is resolved, we need to hide Naricissa. Draco doesn't know she's here yet, thanks to our lovebird, and I'm sure she needs her rest. She can stay in my room for the time being."

"A bath please, I'm covered in filth. I also need to get out of these ridiculous robes. I will never shop at a secondhand store as long as I live." Naricissa said, getting up from her seated place. She walked toward Harry, pulling him into another hug. "Thank you for everything, Harry. Tell me when it's my turn in this plan of yours. Be quick about it, too! I'd like to see my son before the new year!"

"No need to thank me. If anything, I should thank you." Harry said as she followed Cho to the girl's dorms.

"Pish posh, dear. Think nothing of it."

"Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy! Have a good sleep!" Victoria said, waving wildly. The students said their good nights as she walked up the stairs. Harry grabbed Cho's arm, tugging her backward.

"I need to talk to you. In private." he said into her ear. She gave him a nod, automatically making her way to the boy's dorm. They remained silence until the door closed, waiting a minute until either started speaking.

"Well? Spit it out." Cho said, sitting on Ron's bed. Harry's hands fiddled with the end of his sweater sleeves.

"You know how all of this all started as a simple plan before? When holiday started? I think I finally realized something I should have figured out months ago." Harry said quietly, sitting down next to her. She nodded silently. Harry gulped. Cho grasped his hand, gripping it tightly. She smiled kindly, looking him in the eye.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" she said, cocking an eyebrow. Harry sighed, nodding his head.

"Yeah. A lot more than what I expected."

"What's stopping you?" she asked urgently. Harry looked up, confused. "You know how you feel, and from what I've seen, Draco feels the very same. What's holding you back?"

"I don't what to go ahead and say something and end up rejected. How does that work? Admit I might feel a little something for him, get rejected, and have this awkward moment with his mother standing there?" Harry said, his voice shaking. "This all has to happen tonight, and I haven't even thought about how I'm going to..."

"Confess?" Cho stated. "Does the ring you bought chime any bells? Give the ring, show the parent, press a kiss. Simple!"

"It is not simple. I'm so nervous, I have butterflies in my stomach. You try confessing to him, see how it goes!" Harry yelled slightly.

"I've told you how I think you should carry this out. If your not going to listen, give up." Cho said sternly, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. She stood to her feet, walking toward the door. "You know where he is. You know what to do." Harry sighed, his breath uneven. The door opened again, a moan following the entry.

"Why is it so cold during the winter?" Draco growled, throwing his damp cloak onto the bed. Harry remained silent, his fingers twiddling with his sleeves again. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?"

"N-no." Harry said immediately, sitting up straight.

"Your eyebrow twitched. Your lying." the blonde said, pointing at his eye. Harry groaned.

"Promise not to laugh?" Harry said, his foot starting to tap.

"Sure. Fire away." Harry slowly shuffled in his pocket, the box pressing against his thumb. He pulled it from his pocket, his heart pounding in his throat.

"I got this for you. I noticed you staring at it when we went shopping." He tossed the box at him, Draco catching it before it his his chest. He opened it slowly, his silver eyes freezing on the blue jewel gleaming in the red velvet.

"What's are you- I mean how- Are you insane?" Draco stammered, his hands shaking.

"Most likely. That's not all, either." Draco stared at him through thin eyes.

"What is it?" Harry stood, his gaze staying on his feet.

"Your mother is here. In the castle."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco stared with wide silver eyes, his back as stiff as a board. Harry walked over to where he stood, making sure to keep a three foot distance.

"What?" Draco stammered, his voice high in pitch.

"I helped your mother into the castle for protection. She decided to come on her own, telling me after she set off," Harry confessed, staring down at the floor. "I knew you hadn't had contact with her since the trial, but I still wrote to her for the two weeks she was in Azkaban. In reality, I was the one that helped her escape. I didn't know your father shared the same cell, so he escaped as well. She ran to Germany, while I stayed in England, averting the Ministry from her location."

"You were the one that broke her out?" Draco asked, panic in his voice. He sat on the bed, clutching the ring in his hand. "How did you do it?"

"I disguised myself and sneaked into Azkaban. I used a basic charm to unlock the door, and lead your parents out. Your mother refused to travel with your father, so it was just me and your mother," Harry explained, carefully placing himself next to the blonde. "I lead her as far as the border between Belgium and Germany. By then it was known your parents had escaped. I had to return to England to cover my tracks, as well as Naricissa's. She arrived here less than an hour ago."

"She's here?" Draco yelled, suddenly grabbing onto Harry's arm. His eyes were full of life and new hope. Harry nodded. Draco stood to his feet, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Harry called, his speech not yet done. Draco turned around, his face smiling.

"Why?" he asked, fidgeting happily. "Is she bathing? She loves being in water, I've seen her naked before." Harry chucked slightly, shuffling to where the blonde stood.

"I just need to say something," Harry said, reaching for Draco's right hand. He looked into the silver orbs, complete in emotion and glistening in happiness. It was as if they were about to spill over, too full from such new feelings. Harry sighed, his heart dropping in his chest.

"Harry?"

"Just make sure the ring is actually on your finger. I don't want you to lose it." Harry opened his palm, placing the ring securely on Draco's right ring finger. Draco smiled at him, pulling Harry forward into a full hug. He squeezed tightly, Harry leaning forward slightly to deepen the embrace.

"Thanks," Draco murmured. "For everything."

He then left, leaving the brunette baffled. Harry watched as the door closed shut, silence sealing him in the suddenly lonely room. He smiled happily, proud of his accomplishment making Draco smile. Harry ran to the edge of his bed, grabbing his Invisibility cloak. He threw it over his shoulders before stepping out of the room, making his way to the dorm exit, into the dimly lit corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco dashed down the stairs, a shriek coming from the annoying Hufflepuff girl alone in front of the fire.

"Where is she?" he asked hurriedly, the girl jumping.

"U-upstairs, with Cho," she stammered, obviously scared of the blonde. Draco smiled.

"Thanks!" he called, invading the girls dormitory. Not five steps up, he ran into a firm, yet delicate body.

"What do you think your doing, Malfoy? This is the girl's dorm!" Cho said, her attitude stern and commanding.

"I'm well aware of that, Chang. I want to see my mother!" Draco demanded. Her face immediately softened, a wicked smile forming on her face.

"I take it he told you then? About his feelings?" She winked, Draco raising a thin eyebrow.

"I don't have the foggiest idea what you mean, but that's besides the point. Where is my mother?" the blonde asked again, this time taking two more steps up the stairs. Cho sighed, murmuring under her breath. Draco couldn't catch it, but he did hear 'Potter' somewhere in the mix.

"Fourth door on the left. Excuse me while I go crush a Gryffindor," Cho growled, storming away with the anger of a troll. Draco rolled his eyes, walking up the stairs to the fourth door. He breathed in deeply, knocking on the door roughly with his knuckles.

"Come in!" Draco's heart fluttered, the familiar voice bringing tears to his eyes. He slowly opened the door, a figure bent over a nightstand, shuffling through the contents.

"Cho, darling, I can't seem to find that vanilla perfume you talked abo-" Naricissa eyes widened, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Mum," Draco said, his hand falling from the door limply back by his side. The woman smiled sweetly, her arms opening wide. Draco lost his composure, running in tears into his mother's tight embrace. She kissed the top of his head, running her manicured fingers through his hair.

"Potter said you were here," Draco breathed into chest. Naricissa laughed.

"Consider me your Christmas gift from him. Now, let me get a good look at you," she sniffed, cupping Draco's face in her hands. She rubbed away stray tears, looking deep into his silver eyes. "Your hairs gotten so long. It's about to hit your shoulders!" she commented, smiling.

"Does it look horrid? The fairies said I should grow it out," Draco explained, blushing lightly. Naricissa raised an eyebrow.

"The fairies in the mysterious clearing?" she asked.

"Yeah. I found it earlier this year. How do you know about it?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"I used to visit that very same clearing in my days at Hogwarts. It bothered your father to high heaven," Naricissa replied, bringing her hands down to Draco's shoulders. "Would you mind if I visited?"

"Of course not, mother! We can go now, my cloak is in the dorm, I can go grab it!" Draco said excitedly, practically bouncing where he stood. Naricissa smiled widely, her face light.

"I'd like that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry watched from the Astronomy tower as Draco made his way back outside, leading his mother toward the Forbidden forest. She had a large smile on her face, watching as Draco told her stories, or homework assignments, or whatever Malfoy's discussed. Harry's heart suddenly ached when Draco laughed, his mask completely removed in the presence of Naricissa; the familiarity and love between them could be noticed from miles around. A familiarity obviously too exclusive for himself to achieve.

"Harry James Potter, you no good, ungrateful, frustrating, empty-headed, bloody wanker!" Cho yelled, stomping his direction in a heated storm. She grabbed the front of his shirt successfully, even though he was under his cloak. She tugged it off his body, her anger boiling. "Care to explain why Malfoy had no idea what I was talking about when I referred to your feelings for him? After all you've done?"

"I just didn't tell him-"

"Why?" she demanded, shaking him slightly.

"Okay, alright, take it easy!" Harry pleaded. "Let me go!" Cho let his front untangle from her grasp, his feet touching the floor again. Harry breathed in, coughing.

"Well? What's your excuse? I tried to help you, you had it done perfectly, yet you bailed!" Cho asked, tapping her foot against the floor. She crossed her arms across her chest, annoyance her only expression.

"You didn't see his face," Harry said, sadly. He played with the sides of his cloak, collecting and releasing the fabric multiple times.

"What about his face?"

"I don't know, it was just his face. He was so happy, so full of life. I've never seen him that way before," Harry explained dreamily, his eyes sad and cold. "I guess I realized, after seeing him like that, there was nothing more I could give him. He finally had what he wanted." Cho groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You men and your dull understanding. You just don't get love, do you?" she yelled, her voice echoing in the tower. "That was the perfect time! He must have been practically begging for a confession! Did he look even a little bit discouraged when he left?"

"No, and it really hurt! It was as if he didn't care about me the same way I care about him," Harry exclaimed as a fist hit the top of his head. He rubbed the sore area, about to snap at the Ravenclaw. "That hurt!" he cried.

"Good! I hope it di-" Cho turned suddenly, something in the distance calling her attention. Harry followed suit, his eyes widening as the single light coming in their direction.

"Tinker Bell?" The green fairy flew toward his face, out of breath, pointing toward the forest. Harry extended his hand, the small being sitting down immediately. Harry petted the top of her head, pixie dust covering his hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Cho asked, peering over Harry's shoulder. Tinker Bell continued pointing, her bell voice echoing in the tower. Cho listened intently, nodding every few seconds. She gasped.

"Aurors have Draco and Naricissa surrounded! They want to arrest them both!" she said, her voice high and squeaking.

"Can everyone understand the fairies except for me?" Harry asked with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Harry, we need to go help them!" Cho yelled, pulling his cloak toward the stairs. Harry stumbled, Tinker Bell taking the lead. Harry ran after her, catching up with Cho. They continued running, so more words needed to be said. Harry drew his wand pointing at the snow as they exited the entranceway. The snow melted, creating a clear, walkable path to their destination.

"I hope you have a plan. These are trained Aurors we're talking about!" she said between strides, her wand extended in front of her as they stepping inside the forest boundaries. Harry snorted.

"Oh please. Of course I do," Harry replied nervously, steadying himself as he tripped over a large root.

"What is it, exactly?" she asked, her breaths shallow and sharp. Harry smirked, an idea finally reaching his mind. He looked in her direction, giving her a wicked smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco lead his mother happily toward the clearing, a new warmth within his stomach.

"Draco, slow down! I cannot keep up, not in this snow!" Naricissa called from ten feet behind, her skirt collected in her hands as she stepped over the damp forestry. Draco laughed, climbing over a low-lying branch blocking him for, his destination. He tripped, landing face first in the white, soft ground. He rolled onto his back, a wand pointed directly between his eyes.

"I'd remain silent if I was you, boy," a deep, looming voice echoed as Draco scrambled to his feet, his shoulders picked up by Naricissa's manicured hands. Draco watched as five more men appeared from the bushes, the one in the center pulling out a clipboard from behind his back.

"Naricissa Beverly Malfoy, you are hereby under arrest for use of Unforgivable curses, murder, manslaughter, theft, and false testimony under oath. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." he said in monotone.

"But-" Draco yelled.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby under arrest for violation of your parol and the smuggling of a convicted felon to personnel other that the Ministry or branches of said  
Ministry."

"My son is doing nothing wrong! I will come quietly, as long as all charges on my son are dropped," Naricissa demanded, clutching Draco tighter by the shoulders.

"That won't be necessary, Cissy." Draco turned his head to the left, his face brightening.

"Harry!" he called as the brunette stood in front of the two, his wand extended, Cho Chang following suit. They looked out of breath, a green light resting on Harry's shoulder. The Aurors froze, all lowering their heads as they took two steps away.

"Sir Harry Potter! Forgive us, but we must insist you step aside. These criminals must be apprehended!" the man said, motioning toward the shaking pair. Harry pointed his wand directly at the Auror, smiling as he stumbled.

"Officer Packard, I don't know why Shacklebolt even consitered sending Auors to Hogwarts when he knows full well I'm here, but whatever their bail is, consider it done. Take whatever is needed from my vault at Gringotts, I know there is enough there to cover the charges." Harry said firmly, his figure unmoving and sure.

"But, sir-"

"Now!" Harry yelled, flicking his wand toward one of the left Aurors. He soared into the air, an unmanly scream echoing through the trees, becoming entangled within the branches. The remaining five men gasped, watching in horror as their comrade was beaten in the pine trees' waving branches.

"Alright! Their bail is paid! Please, Sir Potter!" Officer Packard begged, throwing the clipboard to Harry's feet. "Take whatever you want! Please let him go!"

"Alright then," Harry smiled, dropping the spell. The Auror fell to the ground with a thud, a cloud of snow muffling his fall. Draco gasped, gripping his mothers dress tighter. Cho shot a glance at him, her laugher filled with amusement. Harry rolled his eyes, refocusing his attention on the group of men.

"Leave. And tell Shacklebolt that his headache has only just begun," he threatened, taking the clipboard from it's place soaking in the snow. The men nodded silently, Packard about to burst into tears. With a crack they appearated away, leaving them in silence. Harry brushed the snow form the clipboard, turning toward the two Malfoy's. He laughed slightly.

"You know, although I hate my title, it does come In handy from time to time." Harry flipped through the multiple pages of charges the Malfoy's were placed with. Naricissa sniffed, pulling a wide eyed Draco off of her sleeve. She rushed toward Harry, arms open wide. The woman clutched onto him tight, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you again," she muttered, adjusting his slightly crooked collar. She stood up straight, placing her hands in front of her body, looking at Harry intently. "Now, since you are so easy to read it is my understanding you need to speak with my son in private." Draco looked intently at Harry, a confused look gracing his features.

"You got that right!" Cho murmured, turning to leave. Naricissa followed closely behind a green light rushing toward Draco's face.

"Tink?" he gasped as the fairy buzzed around his head happily.

"She told me you were in danger. I came as fast as I could," Harry said, reaching to pat the small being on the top of the head. She moved about excitedly, Draco's face turning a deep shade of pink.

"What she say?" Harry asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"That when she was approaching you and Chang in the tower, she overheard you saying you have... affections toward me," the blonde whispered, Tinker Bell's head nodding rapidly. She smiled toward Harry, winking before fluttering off. Harry shuffled in his place, his right hand reaching for the back of his head. He rubbed his neck, trying to mask his obvious embarrassment.

"Well, I- I thought- I mean-" Harry stammered, turning his back toward the blonde. "I guess you can say I have affections, but who doesn't, you know? We all are affectionate toward something, whether it be a person or an animal or career. I mean, affections are mere feelings, just deeper ones-"

"Potter." Draco said, breaking the brunette's babbling phase. Harry turned his head, his green eyes widening. The blonde was staring directly into his eyes, his own countenance pink. He raised his right hand, the sapphire ring sparkling on his finger. "This was you attempt to win me over, wasn't it?" Harry's mouth gaped open, snapping shut.

"It is," he answered simply. Draco sighed, walking toward the brunette.

"How long?" he asked.

"What?"

"I don't know, Potter! How long have you watched me so intently?" Draco asked again, his face inches away from Harry's. He stopped there, his breath fogging Harry's glasses.

"In literal sense, sixth year," he answered. "But I didn't realize how far my feelings could go up until a week ago. I'm still trying to figure you out, and I'm baffled at your complexity. Your such a puzzle, finding out who you really are is one of my greatest motivations." Draco smiled, taking Harry's hand into his own, lacing their fingers together delicately.

"That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," he said with a smile, inching closer. Harry laughed, raising a hand to grasp the side of Draco's face.

"You need to get out more." He leaned down, lightly pressing his lips against Draco's. They stayed there a moment, taking their time learning each other's warmth. Harry could feel Draco shivering, the coldness in the air chilling his skin. Harry grasped his waist, pulling him closer to his chest. Draco gasped at the sudden movement, Harry invading his mouth with his tongue.

An explosion of rainbow lights burst from the trees, making the two men separate. The lights danced in spirals, racing around the clearing in a beautiful dance. Undoubtedly the fairies staging a marvelous show. Harry returned his gaze to Draco, who watched the movements with excitement. He was smiling, his hands resting on Harry's chest. Harry pecked his cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." Harry whispered, in his ear. Draco pressed himself against Harry, turning to kiss his lips again. The blonde rested his head lightly on Harry's chest.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry hummed his way through the Great Hall doors, surprised to see the hall empty of any students that had returned to Hogwarts not ten minutes earlier. He walked quietly inside, making his way to a thought muttered man placed at the Slytherin Table. He smiled, creeping behind the being, covering his silver eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he cooed, blowing through the platinum blonde hair into his ear.

"I have no idea, Potter. Maybe if you knew how to sneak up on someone, I'd actually have to guess," Draco teased, removing the hands from his eyes. "I swear, you have the gracefulness of a troll."

"Come on, I was being quiet!" Harry yelled, taking a seat next to his boyfriend of nine days. Draco snorted, pecking the inside of Harry's hand. He placed the hands in Harry's lap, taking a deep breath.

"Could I give you something really fast? I know it's really late, but I couldn't figure out the last stanza up until a few hours ago." Draco asked, reaching into his Slytherin cloak pocket.

"You don't have to do that."

Draco slammed his fist on the table, the ring making a clacking sound.

"Harry James Potter, you need to stop being such a proud moron." Draco said sternly, forcing a roll of parchment against Harry's chest. "Here. No need to read it out loud." Harry took the scroll, which was tied with a delicate red bow. He undid the cloth, unraveling the paper with carefully written letters.

A poem, seven stanzas long, was shining on the sheet, engulfing Harry into it's well written spell. Harry reread the poem, catching the references like fireflies. Rubies and emeralds for the fairies, snow to hail about the weather, his hatred for his reactive nose. Evergreen eyes. Harry's evergreen eyes.

"You wrote this, didn't you?" Harry questioned, a large smile gracing his features.

"If it's bad, I'll write another one! I was trying to earlier, since I wanted to repay you for getting my mother, the manor, and our accounts back. I know this could never equal that, but I wanted to make a personal poem. But I couldn't think of one other than this, and-"

Harry leaned forward, covering Draco's mouth with his own. Draco mewled, losing his train of thought. Harry raised a hand, cupping Draco's cheek and caressing it lightly.

"You started rambling again," Harry said when they separated, Draco's face pink as he leaned into the touch.

"It's your fault." Draco muttered, accepting yet another kiss from the brunette. The blonde placed him palms on Harry's firm chest, lightly stroking. Harry brought his other hand to the other cheek, reaching to run his fingers through Draco's soft hair, making the blonde moan. Draco placed himself delicately onto Harry's lap, giving better entrance to his mouth. Harry reached around the blonde's sides, smiling at the shiver when his hand snaked under his shirt.

"Harry, are you in here? Have you seen the Prophet yet?" a new voice yelled into the hall, the echo of hundreds of collected students almost drowning out the voice. Harry pulled away, Draco gasping loudly. Their heads turned, almost knocking into each other. The students silenced, Ron and Hermione at the front of the crowd.

"So much for a quiet evening," Draco murmured, removing himself from the brunette's lap, his face a deep shade of red. Harry placed a reassuring hand on his thigh.

"Move along, children. Surely you've seen two people kiss before," a smooth voice said from behind, hands resting on both of the men's shoulders. The collection of children slowly shuffled toward their Draco turned his head, smiling with a blush. He jumped from his seat, reaching to hug the towering woman.

"Good morning, Cissy. How was your nap?" Narcissa sighed, shaking her head.

"I am clearly not as young as I once was. I'm afraid the only late nights I'll be enjoying will start and end on New Years," she replied, taking a seat next to Draco. Harry opened his mouth, a fist rocketing toward Draco. The blonde jumped, landing on his back. A wand shot by Harry's ear as he was forced up from his seat, the tip glowing with a bright blue.

"Get away from Harry, you Death Eater!" Ron yelled, Hermione trailing close behind. Draco jumped in front of Narcissa, drawing his own wand. Ron gapped, recognizing the wand immediately. "You thief! That doesn't belong to you anymore! It is Harry's!"

"I didn't steal it! He gave it back to me!" Draco protested, covering his mother's body with his own.

"Ron, let go off me! You're misunderstanding!" Harry yelled, trying to free his hood from his friends iron grasp.

"Draco, put your wand away. We have nothing to hide," Narcissa said, reaching to lower his arm. Draco listened, placing the wand back in his cloak pocket.

"Playing innocent as always, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing the other side of Harry's cloak. "How much can you bet Harry's being possessed?"

"You know I can resist possession! Just let go!" Harry kicked Ron's shin, tugging himself free. He rushed to Draco's side, reaching up to flatten his tasseled hair.

"Are you okay?" Harry fussed, glaring at his baffled friends. Draco blushed deeply as Narcissa giggled.

"I'm fine."

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron demanded as McGonagall stepped through the Great Hall doors, immediately noticing the heated fight.

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, please return to your seats this instant!" she bellowed, making the remainder of the chattering students seise. Harry turned to Draco's ear, whispering quietly.

"Meet me you-know-where at midnight." Draco nodded slightly as the three Gryffindors turned to leave. McGonagall's stern gaze suddenly became calm and welcoming.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Narcissa. How was Germany?" she asked. Harry's ears pricked, his head turning toward the two women. Narcissa looked his direction, winking.

"Very soothing, despite the constant state on fear." Narcissa replied, walking toward the elderly witch, ignoring the hundreds on eyes on her figure. They continued walking to the professor's table in silence, Narcissa taking an empty seat placed beside the headmasters. McGonagall stood in front of her pulpit, clearing her throat.

"Welcome back, students! We are pleased you all arrived safely," she said kindly. "I know you have many questions portraying our visitor here this evening, Narcissa Malfoy. There is no need to fear her short presence here. It is to my understanding her unannounced arrival was a Christmas gift from one person to another," she glanced at Harry, his cheeks turning a vibrant pink. "As the Prophet stated, her disappearance from Azkaban was under investigation after her late husband was found trying to cross into France. She was discovered by Aurors on Christmas Eve in the Forbidden Forest, accompanied by her son. According to the Auror in charge, Harry Potter has paid her families debt and bail payment in full, promising full protection to the Malfoys. With that said, any complains or worries pertaining to this should be discussed with Mr. Potter, not the administration of Hogwarts." Murmur rose in the hall, Ron staring angrily at the delicate woman at the professor's table. McGonagall cleared her throat, the room silencing again. "In other announcements, our nurse, Madame Pomfrey, insists you all keep healthy to avoid the flu season rushing upon us by keeping warm and washing our hands. With that, please, enjoy!" The Headmistress clapped, a magnificent feast appearing on the long tables, chatter coming from all directions. Harry removed himself from his seat, only for a hand to pull him back down.

"Where do you think your going? You have a few things to explain to us." Hermione said sternly, her eyes angry.

"Look, 'Moine, I understand that your confused, I am, too. Could we go over this back in the tower?" Harry asked, urgently looking in Draco's direction. Draco wasn't paying attention, his own friends undoubtedly interrogating him as well.

"No, mate. Lets talk about it now. Why did we just walk in with Draco bloody Malfoy on your lap while he sucked your face like a Dementor coming off a diet?" Ron said, pretending to retch as he spoke. Hermione nodded, her hair bouncing. Harry watched as he friends glared at him, Hermione still holding tightly onto his cloak. He groaned, placing himself into his seat with a pout. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't even start with the kicked puppy act. What the bloody hell his going on?"

"Fine." Harry said, reaching for a scoop of peach cobbler before starting. He took a bite, taking his place at the beginning, with them meeting in the dorm room, finding the clearing, Cho's continuous assistance, and his developed feelings. Ron glared at Malfoy, the blonde refusing to make eye contact. Hermione listened intently, her mean expression fading to a soft, understanding face.

"It doesn't make sense, though. Why Malfoy? He's a Death Eater!" Ron argued, shoving a spoonful of peas into his mouth.

"The war is over, can't you let it go?" Hermione snapped.

"How can I? Malfoy has treated us like garbage for years, in case you forgot!" Ron growled through food filled cheeks. Harry rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder to the blonde in question. "Wait a moment, since when were you on his side?"

"Ron, look at his face! I've never seen his this happy before," Hermione said, motioning to Harry as he watched the blonde licked a dab of the cobbler goo from off his middle finger. Hermione continued, trying not to stare as well. "He is so in love, he can't even hear us right now." Harry sighed.

"I can hear you just fine. Can I go now?" Harry begged, already throwing a leg over the wooden bench. Ron shook his head.

"No way in hell, mate. Now that you have officially gone insane, I am making it my life's purpose to keep you away from that prat." Hermione kicked the ginger's shin, smiling sincerely at Harry.

"Go ahead. I'll deal with him." Hermione said cheerfully, Ron stammering idiotically.

"Thank you!" Harry called, hugging her tightly before leaping from his seat. He heard a buzz, a whisper coming from beside. Harry turned toward the Ravenclaw Table, an almond eyed girl staring at him. Cho gave him a thumbs up, nodding with a smile. Harry winked, making his way around the Slytherin table. Draco removed his leg from beside him, Harry sitting down close enough their thighs were touching. Pansy coughed, making Harry look up. She extended her hand across the table, her elbow gracefully avoiding the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Pansy Parkinson, nice to meet you." Harry took her hand shaking his softly.

"You to-" he managed to stammer before having his arm tugged forward.

"Listen to me, Potter. I understand my Draco has taken a fancy for you, for reasons I don't know why, but nothing means more to me than his happiness. If I so much as hear one word of you hurting him, so help me, I will shove my boot so far up your arse you wouldn't be able to feel anything except your eyebrows. Understand?" she growled through grinding teeth. Harry nodded, her fearsome face turning kind. She released his hand, letting them both fall back into their seats.

"Ignore her. She's just upset she didn't get to him first. I'm Theodore Nott, by the way." Another hand was extended to Harry, leading to a very handsome looking man with dark eyes. Harry accepted the hand, trying not to flinch when his hand was squeezed to the point it could break. Harry accepted the challenge, tightening his grip, watching as his challenger refrained from showing weakness.

"A pleasure," Harry replied. "I'll be sure to treat him right."

"What am I, a pet?" Draco said, fake annoyance in his voice. Harry sat back down, taking Draco's hand into his own.

"My pet." Harry kissed his cheek, smiling when he blushed.

"Alright, you lovebirds, save it for the bedroom." Nott joked. "There are children here." Draco suddenly shot up from his seat.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Draco exclaimed, dashing toward the second year Slytherins. Harry watched as he stopped next to a messy haired blonde, pulling a young boy from his own seat. Harry recognized him immediately; Edgar Pacord, the boy that was constantly causing mischief during the winter holidays. Draco pulled out his wand, a single rose popping out the tip. He handed it to Edgar who nodded, dashing down the rest of the tables length.

"What did you do?" Harry asked as Draco sat back down, pointing toward the Hufflepuff table.

"Look." Edgar had reached the badger's table, stopping behind a laughing girl with a ponytail. She turned around, revealing the face of Victoria Gerald. She gasped as Edgar fell down to one knee, presenting the rose to the girl. She blushed a deep shade of pink, tackling the boy to the floor, smothering him with kisses. Harry turned back to Draco, who placed a spoonful of potato into his mouth.

"When did you become such a hopeless romantic?" he asked, bumping his left shoulder gently.

"I am not a romantic, you baboon. A fellow Slytherin was in need of assistance with a pressing matter, and I decided to help," Draco replied, his eyes watching as Edgar was welcomed by multiple Hufflepuffs to their ranks. Pansy reached across the table, touching his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Are you feeling okay, Draky-cakes? Are you sick?" she asked, patting his cheeks.

"He's fine, he just has a case of Gryffindor fever." Nott teased, Draco glaring at him.

"What do you expect? I did end up spending two weeks in a row with one!"

"And you enjoyed every second." Harry added, placing a peck on Draco's temple. He moved to his ear, whispering a soft phrase making the blonde turn cherry red.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco gasped as his back was thrown against the stone wall, a mouth covering his own. A click echoed through the dusty classroom, undoubtedly the lock on the door. Draco's mind went blank as his wet cavern was invaded, his restraint seeming to vanish. Their lips separated with a pop, his partner's lips lowering to his neck, nipping at the soft flesh with his teeth.

"H-Harry..." Draco moaned, bucking upward at the shocks running through his body. He tensed as the brunette's hand groped his arse, his knees buckling under him. Harry caught his waist, their bodies pressed together tightly. Harry claimed Draco's mouth again, smiling when the blonde lost all will to hold himself up any longer. They fell to the floor, clothing being ripped of each others bodies, Harry pinning Draco's hands above his head.

"Do you realize how truly helpless you are around me?" Harry asked between breaths. Draco turned his head, trying to hide his blush in his bare shoulder.

"I am not helpless." Harry laughed under his breath, leaning to capture the blonde's earlobe.

"And I'm a Hufflepuff," he teased, licking up the blonde's ear. Draco shivered, trying to remove his wrists from Harry's grip. He struggled, his efforts futile.

"Why so fiery? Are you that desperate to be touched?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear, his moan making the brunette smile.

"Stop teasing, you- Ah!" Draco gasped as a pulse of pleasure sparked in his chest, a hand clasped tightly around his begging member.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Harry said, the scraping sound of skin against skin echoing through the dark classroom. He licked up Draco's neck, biting down on the pulsing vein. The bruise formed immediately, Draco could tell.

"You sadistic bastard," the blonde whined between gasps.

"I know." Harry released Draco's wrists, his now free hand trailing farther down than his occupied hand. Draco arched his back, muffling a scream with his arms as his body was invaded. Harry lifted the blonde's hips, gaining better access to his current project. Draco gasped as a second digit entered him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Move your arms, I want to see your face." Harry ordered, Draco complying when a third was injected. Harry pumped him forcefully, savoring every moan. He removed his fingers, not waiting a moment before replacing them with something more fitting. Draco called out as he was filled, his fingernails digging against the stone. Harry placed both arms around the blonde's head for balance, looking Draco on the eyes with lust-filled eyes. Harry groaned as the inner heat wrapped around him, keeping still as he waited for Draco to adjust.

"God damn it, Harry, move!" Draco yelled, tired of the still position.

"As you wish." Harry moved back, thrusting forward without hesitation. Draco yelled, not in pain but in pleasure. Harry leaned down, encroaching the blonde's moaning mouth. Their tongues fought between gasping breaths, Draco's arms wrapping around Harry's back as his stomach tightened.

"You're so tight, Draco." Harry said as they broke apart for breath. Draco called out again, a place deep inside him exploding to life. Draco screamed, his release hitting him like an oncoming train. Harry grunted as the occupied space tightened, sending him over the edge as well. Harry collapsed on top of his lover, their chests heaving in synch. Harry reached for the blonde's limp hand, gripping it tightly.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk for a month." Draco blurts, his eyes still focused on the ceiling. Harry sat up on his elbows, looking into Draco's silver glistening eyes.

"Am I really that bad?" Harry replied sadly, his voice wavering and unsure.

"Bad?" Draco said caressingly, taking Harry's face into his hands. "No, no, no, not at all. You, Harry, are the most fantastic lover I could ever imagine. I don't know where you get your doubts from, but I can assure you, I wouldn't prefer you any other way."

"Really?" Harry questioned, a large smiling gracing his features. Draco smirked.

"Really." Harry leaned down, kissing Draco with tender, caring movements.

"I love you." Harry said, brushing some of the blonde's untidy hair to it's rightful place. Draco leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment before peering into the brunette's anxious gaze.

"I love you more."


End file.
